La oscuridad y magia del amor
by justsmile-slm
Summary: Damon conoce a una nueva chica Liz, sera la chica que espera? ¿que pasa si no? pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es sobre Liz, es la pareja Liz y Damon, aunque también vienen más parejas adelante, es narrada por Liz, la chica que sacara la parte humana de Damon y le pondrá ambos pies en la tierra.

(Parte desde el capítulo 5 "kill or be killed" (matar o ser matado) temporada 2)

Desde que nací he sido solitaria, siempre creía que estaría sola, tengo solo 2 amigos, Annie, la única persona en el mundo que me entiende y John, que anteriormente era mi novio. Me llamo Elizabeth, pero mis amigos me dicen Liz, supongo porque es más corto que Elizabeth, estoy a un año de salir del colegio pero tengo 18, ya que un año tuve que salir del colegio por mi madre, Jane, debe viajar constantemente por su trabajo, vivimos en California, por ahora, ya que por mi madre tenemos que irnos otra vez a Mystic Falls…. Cuando era pequeña, viví por un tiempo ahí, cuando mi padre estaba vivo, murió en un accidente, cuando tenía 5, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijeron no se sabe demasiado sobre su muerte y mi madre no habla mucho de ello, aunque a veces lo extraño, es un tema superado, creo. Luego de la muerte de mi padre, nos fuimos de Mystic Falls y desde ese día, hemos viajado constantemente. Cuando vivía en ese lugar, mi familia decía que yo actuaba extraño, que podía predecir lo que ocurriría, creo que por eso ahora soy solitaria y me gustan muchas cosas extrañas, personalmente creo que eso de predecir y ver imágenes en mi cabeza solo son producto de mi imaginación, ya falta solo unos días para mudarnos otra vez a Mystic Falls… tendré que dejar a mis únicos amigos que creí que no perdería, por eso nos soy amigable con la gente y soy intratable con las persona que me hablen ,aunque también con mi familia. pero con los demás porque temo que se alejen de mi cuando me vaya de nuevo.

(El día de la mudanza)

Jane: (subiendo las maletas al auto) segura Liz que no te despedirás de tus amigos.

Liz: creo que ya dije que no quiero nada de despedidas, Annie y John lo saben perfectamente.

Jane: mira quien viene ahí… (A lo lejos venia el auto de John con Annie en el)

Liz: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Annie: ¡Liz! (baja del auto a abrazar a Liz) lo siento, sé que no querías despedidas, pero no puedo dejarte ir sin decirte que eres mi mejor amiga y que te quiero mucho.

Liz: Lo se Annie, yo también te quiero (la abraza)

John: ¿y qué hay de mí? Te iras sin decirme adiós, ni siquiera un abrazo.

Liz: está bien. (Lo abraza)

Annie: ¡qué lindo! , abrazo grupal (los tres se abrazan)

Jane: Liz, ya es hora.

Liz: adiós chicos, nos mantendremos en contacto ok, apenas llegue les avisare como estoy ¿sí?

John – Annie: OK, nosotros te llamaremos también.

Liz: (sube al auto) Adiós chicos.

Jane: gracias por venir a despedirse, adiós.

(Desde la ventana vi alejarme de mis únicos amigo que he tenido, cualquiera creería que lloraría, pero no pude, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, otra vez dejaría todo, pero esta vez estoy dispuesta a estar completamente sola, en la nueva escuela a la que me hicieron ingresar a casi mitad del año, no quiero despedirme, no, no de nuevo, no lo soportaría)

Jane: ¿Estás bien Liz?

Liz: sí, estoy bien

Luego del largo camino para llegar a medida que nos acercábamos a el pueblo solo veía árboles y unas casas, cuando entramos a Mystic Falls, había un cartel que decía bienvenidos, cuando íbamos por el camino vi mi nueva escuela, me di cuenta de que había picnic de voluntario de la sociedad histórica, algo extraño, con mucha gente, me dio miedo)

Jane: aquí es.

Liz: ¿de qué hablas?

Jane: pasaremos aquí antes de llegar a la nueva casa, recuerda que nosotras pertenecemos a este pueblo, quiero saludar a mis viejos amigos.

Liz: ¿estás loca? Recién llegamos y ya quieres irte de picnic.

Jane: solo será un momento.

Liz: olvídalo, no bajare del auto, me iré a casa.

Jane: ¿Cómo lo harás sin las llaves?

Liz: entonces me quedo en el auto

Jane: Liz por favor sale de ahí, no quiero que algún animal te ataque.

Liz: ¿Cómo que un animal?

Jane: solo fue un chiste, vamos, baja de ahí, podrás ver a tus antiguos amigos.

Liz: yo no tengo amigos… está bien iré (suspirando) pero solo un minuto, si la gente comienza a hablarme demasiado, me largo.

Jane: ok, vamos.

(Cuando baje, solo fui a sentarme, vi a una chica de cabello castaño dirigiéndose al bosque con otra rubia, pensé en no darle importancia, no estaba de humor en ese momento)

Jane: ves no es tan malo, mira ahí está Liz, la sheriff del pueblo, ¿la recuerdas?

Liz: oh, esa señora rubia que se llama como yo.

Jane: ¿la recuerdas?

Liz: no

Jane: bien se nota que no está de humor, yo voy a ir a saludarla, tú quédate aquí si quieres.

(Mi madre sabía que cuando estaba molesta, no es bueno estar cerca, claro que la recordaba, también a su hija, era rubia y su nombre comenzaba con C o con K, no recuerdo, como sea, Liz estaba ocupada con un chico que al parecer le decía algo importante aunque cuando llego mi mamá, se fue, yo decidí irme a otro lugar cerca de una mesas y ahí fue cuando choque con un tipo alto de cabello negro y ojos celestes)

Liz: ten más cuidado ¿quieres?

(Al tocarlo sentí un escalofrió y a la vez una fuerza extraña en él, pero aún con su aspecto de chico malo, no sentía miedo)

(Inmediatamente salí de ahí, aunque al parecer ese chico se molestó, pero no le di importancia)

(Por un momento vi a mi madre hablando con Liz, hasta que vi a ese chico de nuevo, al parecer ahogándose al tomar una limonada, fue muy extraño, cerca de él había otro, no lo vi muy bien porque estaba ayudándolo, en ese momento, Liz, la sheriff, salió muy rápido al ver al el chico con el que tropecé ahogándose, mi madre se acercó a mi cuando la dejaron sola)

Liz: ¿qué paso?, Liz, la sheriff, escapo de la conversación.

Jane: te dije que no llames a los mayores por su nombre y no, dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante.

Liz: ahhh, voy a estar por allá.

(camine unos instantes por el prado, hasta que vi a ambos chicos alejándose, dirigiéndose por el bosque detrás del chico que hablaba con Liz, sé que era estúpido, pero algo me dijo que debía seguirlos, así que eso hice, iban tan molesta que no se dieron cuenta que yo estaba ahí, escondida entre los árboles, sé que lo iban a desafiar pero luego ambos fueron disparados por la sheriff y otros policías más, en ese momento quede en blanco, no entendía que pasaba, los inyectaron y luego se los llevaron a ambos, los seguí hasta donde los llevaron y luego salió de ahí el chico al que ambos iban a enfrentar, creo que me sintió en ese momento, pero siguió con camino, ambos chicos estaban vivos, podía sentir su gemidos de dolor y disparos, quería correr e irme pero me quede ahí, hasta que llego la chica rubia con la castaña y entraron a ese lugar, sentí gritos, así que decidí correr lo más rápido que pude, hasta el picnic donde se encontraba mi mamá, solo quería salir de ahí, no quiera volver a ver algo así, corrí tan rápido que tropecé con mi madre.)

Jane: ¿Liz que pasa?

Liz: quiero irme a casa.

Jane: pero…

Liz: no quiero estar más aquí, llévame a casa.

Jane: ok. Vamos

(Nos subimos a el auto y llegamos a la nueva casa, ordene mi habitación, pero no hable con mi madre ese día, solo para decir buenas noches. Entre a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas personas, porque seguían vivos, una persona con un disparo, muere de inmediato, o no despierta por un largo tiempo, estaba asustada, confundida, nunca vi algo así, era mi primer día en ese lugar y ya quería irme, quienes eran todas esas personas, esas 2 chicas, esos 2 chicos, me senté a escribir en mi diario, sabía que era tonto, pero Mystic Falls tenía muchos secreto que tenía que dejar registrados en algún lugar, estaba tan preocupada que no pude dormir ni responder las llamadas de mis amigos, solo me quedaba esperar el mañana…)

**Que les parece, pronto seguiré subiendo los sgtes capítulos, espero que le haiga gustado, para que me motiven a seguir escribiendo por favor díganme que les parece.**


	2. Plan B

Jane: Liz, ya es hora de irnos (tocando la puerta de la habitación de Liz)

Liz: (despierta) ¿de qué hablas?

Jane: (abre la puerta) me invitaron a ayudar para la cosa de caridad de los Lockwood

Liz: y ¿yo que tengo que ver con eso?

Jane: tienes que ir a la escuela para que te entreguen los datos de admisión y luego iras conmigo a ayudar.

Liz; ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Jane: cuando llegamos no te dejaste ver en todo el día y quiero que ayudes también. Rápido (cierra la puerta)

(Esa es mi madre, siempre haciendo algo para arruinarme el encerrarme en casa, con toda esa discusión olvide todo lo de ayer, no sé lo que hare si veo a esas personas otra vez, por ahora supongo que tendré que levantarme para ir a la escuela)

Liz: estoy lista ¿vamos?

Jane: si, comeremos en un lugar antes de llegar ¿sí?

Liz: ok

Jane: oh no, olvide mis llaves, iré a buscarlas, espérame aquí.

Me senté sobre el auto mientras mi madre llegaba, conociéndola tardaría un buen rato.

(Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, así que fui a ver quién era, resulto ser Jeremy)

Damon: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jeremy: necesito hablar contigo

Damon: y ¿por qué yo necesito hablar contigo? (cerrando la puerta)

Jeremy: Tyler Lockwood debe matar a alguien para activar la maldición, no es hombre lobo aún.

Damon: fascinante, (cerrando la puerta) no es suficiente

Jeremy: pero mason lo es y lo que está buscando es un piedra lunar, una conexión especial con la leyenda de los hombres lobos es por eso que está aquí.

Damon: ¿piedra lunar?

Jeremy: y yo sé dónde esta

Damon: y me dice esto porque…

Jeremy: ¿necesito una razón? Solo quiero ayudar ¿ok?

Damon. Que te dijo Elena sobre esto… ooohhh… no se lo has dicho cierto.

Jeremy: Elena no quiere que me involucre en esto.

Damon: Y eres un Gilbert y no puedes evitarlo. Tu búsqueda por un propósito en la vida es tan obvia como trágica.

Jeremy: me vas a dejar entrar ¿o no?

Damon: (le abre la puerta) por hora necesito que te quedes aquí, debo ir a decirle a Caroline, sobre lo de su madre. No sé dónde diablos esta. Así que saldré un momento.

Durante todo el camino mi madre me aburría hablándome sobre el pueblo y sobre sus amistades en él, creo que era el momento para saltar del auto. Había pasado un día desde que llegue y ahora debía salir con mi madre a la escuela, luego de la charla de siempre que se da al llegar a un lugar nuevo, me dieron mis llaves para ir a ver dónde se ubicaba mi casillero.

Jane: ¿quieres que te acompañe a ver dónde está tu casillero?

Liz: es solo un casillero, creo que puedo ir sola…

Jane: (suspirando) está bien, no tardes demasiado.

Camine unos cuantos pasos, para llegar a él, era un lugar grande, parecía aburrido –claro, era la escuela- tal vez con más personas tendría mejor aspecto, finalmente lo encontré, solo era un casillero así que lo mire unos instantes para no olvidar donde está, retrocedí para irme, cuando di la vuelta tropecé con el mismo chico de ayer, recordé lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y debo reconocer que hora me dio miedo de verdad, pero intente no mostrarme asustada.

Damon: los encontramos otra vez, no me recuerdas. (Alzando las cejas)

Liz: si, no eras tú el idiota que tropezó conmigo ayer.

Damon: (con una sonrisa malvada, se acerca a Liz) ¿Qué tan estúpida eres para llamarme así?

Liz: ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo

Intente irme pero me lo impidió tomándome del brazo, ambo nos miramos a los ojos, en ese momento solo podía ver mis ojos en los de él y supongo que el también veía los suyos en mi)

Liz: ¡déjame en paz!

Caroline: Damon, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él se distrajo con esa chica rubia, me di cuenta que era el momento para irme así que me libere de él y me fui, sin mirar atrás, en ningún momento.

Damon: la pregunta es ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

Caroline: vine a buscar unas cosas que deje en mi casillero. Pero… acaso esa chica te dijo idiota y no hubo sangre ni nada. (Sonriendo)

Damon: la matare, pero no ahora, por cierto, vine para decirte que para esta tarde ya no habrá verbena en el sistema de tu madre. Así que ya podrá largarse a su casa. (Se va)

Liz: ya estoy lista vamos.

Jane: ¿paso algo?

Liz: no, solo vamos a eso de los Lockwood. (Mientras los alejamos pude ver a ese chico alejándose)

En casa de los Salvatore

Jeremy: Rick

Alaric: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entra Damon

Jeremy: ayudando a Damon, soy el que averiguo sobre la piedra lunar

Alaric: ¿Elena sabe que estas aquí?

Damon: por supuesto que no, crees que Elena dejaría a su hermanito meterse en esto, sería estúpido si lo hiciera, o si el mismo lo hace. (Mirando a Jeremy)

Jeremy: Al parecer no te fue bien buscando a Caroline.

Damon: será mejor que te calles o estarás fuera de esto por las buenas o por las malas.

Alaric: Damon

Damon: ¿Qué trajiste ahí?

Alaric: información desde Duke de Isobel su asistente me la envió. Vanessa, ¿Recuerdas sobre la maldición azteca de la que nos habló?

Damon: la del sol y la luna, bla bla bla.

Jeremy: ¿maldición azteca?

Alaric: si, supuestamente vampiros y hombre lobos solían existir tranquilos hasta que un chamán les puso una maldición, los hombres lobo se convierten solo en luna llena y los vampiros se debilitan con el sol.

Damon: (mostrando el anillo) no todos.

Alaric: de acuerdo con la leyenda la parte de los hombres lobos está sellada con la piedra lunar

Jeremy: ¿qué significa sellada?

Damon: cosa de brujas, lo que sea que sella la maldición es usualmente la llave para liberar la maldición.

Alaric: tal vez Mason cree que con ella puede romper la maldición.

Damon: si comenzamos a creer en todo este cuento de brujas, entonces seriamos unos idiotas.

Alaric: ¿quién tiene la piedra ahora?

Jeremy: Tyler

Damon: ¿puedes conseguirla?

Jeremy: si

Damon: entonces tu vida hora tiene sentido.

Jeremy: entonces ¿si lo crees?

Damon: si es el mismo libro que dice que una mordida de hombre lobo puede matar a un vampiro ignorarlo me convertiría en el más idiota del mundo. Vamos.

(Finalmente llegamos donde los Lockwood, mi madre bajo inmediatamente saludar y me presento frente a los demás, ahí conocí a Tyler Lockwood, su tío Mason Lockwood, su madre, Carol, que supe que ahora era viuda de él Sr. Lockwood, luego de eso yo intente alejarme, pero un chica me alcanzo y me dijo que la ayudara, estuve un rato ayudando hasta que me pude arrancar a otro lugar, ahí vi a el otro chico que estaba hablando con Mason a lo lejos, caminé unos instantes y luego tropecé con una chica –se me da eso de tropezarme.

X: lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Liz: (Era la primera que alguien se disculpaba) sí.

X: Soy Elena y ella es Bonnie, ¿te ayudo?

Liz: no, solo déjame en paz. (Me fui)

Bonnie: ¿Qué le pasa?

Elena: no lo sé, vamos adentro.

Bonnie: no luego te alcanzo.

Elena: OK (se va)

Bonnie: (camina) ¿lo siento está bien?

Mason: si, ¿estás bien?

Bonnie: (lo mira extraño) si solo… no importa. (Mason se va)

Stefan: ¿que viste?

Bonnie: vi a Elena y Mason, ella… lo estaba besando.

Stefan: ¿Elena? No, debe ser… Katherine.

Elena: ¿Damon?

Damon: hola

Elena: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Damon: buscando a tu hermanito pequeño, por cierto, dile que deje de seguirme.

Elena: ¿qué sucede?

Damon: pregúntale al hacendoso. (Se va, llega Jeremy)

Elena: ¿Qué estás haciendo con Damon?

Jeremy: estoy ayudando

Elena: te dije que no te involucres en esto

Jeremy: no soy un niño Elena, no puedes seguir ordenándome. (Se va)

Damon: entonces, Mason está del lado de Katherine, es tan obvio, que idiota.

Stefan: ¿y la piedra lunar?

Damon: ya viste, ese incompetente de Jeremy no pudo obtenerla, porque Tyler se la entregó a Mason. Vamos.

Liz: odio tener que estar tropezándome con los demás. (Pensando)

Chica: ¿oye? ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Liz: ¿qué pasa?

Chica: puedes subir por esa escalera para colocar los adornos, yo lo haría, pero no soy muy alta.

Liz: ok (suspirando) dame eso (sube por la escalera.)

Damon lleva a Bonnie lejos con Stefan.

Bonnie. Ok, esto es lo más lejos que iré ¿Qué pasa?

Damon: necesitamos un favor tuyo

Bonnie: olvídalo

Damon: tan obvio

Stefan: (suena su teléfono) necesito contestar, (a Damon) puedes ser amable con ella y decirle el plan (se aleja)

Bonnie: ¿Qué pasa?

Damon: escucha, lo único que debes hacer es hablar con Mason de nuevo y ver si le dio a piedra lunar a Katherine.

Bonnie: mis visiones no funcionan así, no puedo hacer preguntas.

Damon: qué tal si hablamos del truco divertido que haces donde mi cerebro arde en llamas, ¿es específico para vampiros?

Bonnie: solo funciona si puedes curarte fácilmente, Damon, no voy a ayudarte a dañar a Mason.

Damon: ¿Por qué? Él es un hombre lobo, está de parte de Katherine, es de los malos. Déjame ponerlo así, es una amenaza para Elena. Así que tu bruja, vas a superarlo y vas a ayudarnos.

Stefan: eso mismo quiso decir pero como pregunta y con un por favor al final

Damon: absolutamente.

Chica: ¿puedes alcanzarlo?

Liz: no lo creo es demasiado alto, no creo yo… (Se tropieza con la escalera y cae) (Creí que caería directamente al piso pero…)

Damon: (la alcanza a tomar en sus brazos) ¿es un hábito tuyo?, hablo de caerte todo el tiempo.

Liz: (se baja)

Damon: creo que la palabra que buscas es gracias

Liz: no para alguien que me llama estúpida.

Damon: tú me atacaste primero llamándome idiota

Liz: tú sacas lo peor de mí

Damon: y tú también a mí, no espera, apuesto que con todo el mundo.

Liz: (se va)

Damon: ¿Te vas a ir así nada mas no me digas que te hirió lo que te dije?

Liz: ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que me dijiste? (Lo mira fijamente)

Damon: Está bien, mira, tal vez no pensé…

Liz: Exacto ese es el problema nunca piensas lo que dices o haces, solo lastimas, apuesto que a los demás también, adiós

Stefan: ¿qué paso ahí?

Damon: (molesto) nada

Mason: (saliendo de la casa)

Bonnie: ¿puedes ayudarme, no puedo subir esto?

Mason: claro, déjame ayudarte

Bonnie: lo siento…

(Bonnie hace que Mason caiga al suelo del dolor, Damon lo golpea y lo sube al auto)

Elena: oye espera un momento

Liz: (se detiene) ¿Qué?

Elena: vi lo que paso ahí y…

Liz: vienes a reírte de mí

Elena: no, solo quería decirte que te entiendo, Damon es el experto en ser un imbécil, lo conozco, es hermano de Stefan

Liz: del chico que estaba con el

Elena: sí. Por cierto tienes razón en llamarlo idiota… ahh…

Liz: (sonríe) Elizabeth, Liz

Elena: ¿quieres ir conmigo adentro?

Liz: ok

Damon: ¿puedes ver algo?

Bonnie: un lugar oscuro, con agua

Damon: un alcantarillado

Bonnie: no, un pozo, no lo sé, no puedo ver más, mejor me voy.

Damon: oye, juez, gracias

Bonnie: ok (se va y envía un mensaje a Stefan, de que esta en el pozo de la antigua propiedad Lockwood)

Stefan: (recibe el mensaje, se va)

Elena: (lo ve irse) oye me disculpas. (Lo sigue)

Liz: claro (la sigue)

(Seguí a Elena hasta que llegan a un pozo de la propiedad Lockwood, ella comienza a preguntarle y él le contesta que en el pozo se encuentra la piedra lunar, Elena ayuda a Stefan a bajar hasta que siento gritos y salgo del arbusto)

Liz: ¿Qué pasa?

Elena: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Liz: no puedes salir corriendo pretendiendo que no pasa nada

Stefan: ¡Elena, verbena, verbena!

Elena: ¿Qué hacemos?

Liz: ¿verbena no es una planta?

Elena: si, luego te explicare todo ¿Qué hacemos?

Liz: la cadena

Elena: esta oxidada

Caroline: Elena

Elena: Caroline Stefan está ahí abajo

Caroline: yo voy

Elena: no, está lleno de verbena

(Mientras en casa de Damon, Jeremy descubre que hay una planta que debilita a los hombres lobo, Vulparia, con ella Damon tortura a Mason, también dice que está de parte de Katherine porque la ama, Damon se burla de él)

Elena: voy a bajar

Caroline: ok

Bonnie: ¿qué pasa? Oí a Elena gritar

Caroline: Stefan está en el pozo, no puede salir, ayúdame a bajarla

(Las tres ayudan a Elena a bajar, Elena dice que saquen a Stefan primero, Bonnie y Liz lo sacan)

Liz: oh dios (mirando a Stefan)

Caroline: es tu turno Elena

Elena: espera, buscare la piedra

(Elena logra encontrar la piedra y Caroline la saca del pozo)

Elena: ¡Stefan! despierta debes beberla (se corta la mano) tengo la piedra Stefan

(Mason le habla también de que Katherine quiere la piedra para levantar la maldición de la luna, Damon finalmente mata a Mason)

Bonnie: nosotros te diremos sobre esto

Liz: ¿Por qué lo lastima una planta? ¿Qué es?

Caroline: porque él es un vampiro, al igual que Damon y yo

Liz: ¿Qué?

Bonnie: Caroline, si él es un vampiro, esa planta los debilita

Liz: no puedo creerlo

Caroline: es cierto

Liz: espera ¿Por qué ellos odian a Mason? Los vi, querían matarlo

Stefan: porque él es un hombre lobo

Elena: enemigo natural de los vampiros

Liz: y si eres vampiro ¿Cómo caminas durante el día?

Bonnie: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Liz: desde que mi padre… hace tiempo mi madre estudia sobre eso, ese es su trabajo, yo aprendí unas cuantas cosas

Caroline: por este anillo que…

Liz: debe hechizar una buja

Elena: o en este caso, Bonnie

Liz: ¿eres bruja?

Bonnie: si

Liz: (los mire a todos) ¿y que pasa ahora que lo sé?

Caroline: pues…

Elena: nada, Stefan, confió en Liz, es extraño, pero sé que se puede confiar en ella, sé que no dirá nada ¿cierto?

Liz: no claro que no, pero necesito tiempo, quiero irme a casa, es demasiado por hoy

Stefan: yo te llevo, estaré bien, Bonnie lleva a Elena a casa.

Bonnie: ok

(En el auto)

Stefan: ¿estás bien? Tu madre no…

Liz: está bien ya le avise que estaré en casa, (mira por la venta) esta es.

(Bajan)

Liz: Voy a entrar

Stefan: Liz, no tienes que hacer esto, si no querías saberlo puedo hacerte olvidarlo

Liz: ¿pueden hacer eso?

Stefan: si

Liz: mira Stefan, te confesare que esto no me pone triste, pero tampoco feliz, es difícil saber que todo lo que creías no era así y…

Stefan: ¿te asusta?

Liz: tal vez no me creas, pero, no, tú no me asustas ni Caroline, pero Damon…

Stefan: tranquila, si quieres no le diré que sabes, pero para que estés segura, no dejes entrar a nadie a tu casa sino conoces, los vampiros no pueden entrar a una casa si no son invitados.

Liz: lo tendré presente

Stefan: pero, si dices algo que no debas, tendré que hacerte olvidar

Liz: bien (abre la puerta) adiós Stefan

Stefan: adiós

(Luego de eso, Stefan entro a su auto y se alejó, no me importaba el hecho de que existieran vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, pero me di cuenta de que saber algo así ponía en peligro mi vida y la de mi madre, la única persona que me quedaba en la vida, en ese momento sentí un gran tristeza y llore, llore más de lo que había llorado hace tanto tiempo, me senté en el suelo y seguí llorando)

(Caroline hace olvidar a su madre de que ella es un vampiro porque sabía que ella nunca confiara en ellos)

(Stefan llega a casa y se encuentra con Damon)

Stefan: (le muestra la piedra lunar)

Damon: ¿todo esto por eso?

Stefan: si, veo que te has ejercitado

Damon: tenía que hacerlo (toma el teléfono de Mason y envía un mensaje a la madre de Tyler, Carol, diciendo por parte de él que se ira a Florida) uh última llamada hecha ¿Quién será?

Stefan: no, Damon no la provoques

Damon: llamando

Katherine: Mason ¿Dónde estás? Debías estar aquí hace horas

Damon: chico juguete equivocado

Katherine: Damon, ¿dónde está Mason?

Damon: está al lado mío, aunque su corazón está en otro extremo del cuarto

Katherine: no debiste hacerlo

Damon: también hoy encontré una piedra lunar

Katherine: no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer

Damon: le di un giro a tu perversos planes

Katherine. De verdad crees que no tengo un plan B, y si falla un plan c o d, bueno tu sabes cómo funciona el alfabeto, ¿no? Envíale mi amor a Stefan (cuelga)

Alaric: Elena estas bien.

Elena: si

(Suena el teléfono)

Elena: ¿sí?

Katherine: hola Elena

Elena: Katherine

Katherine: ¿haz disfrutado de tu pequeña cita con Stefan en la mañana? Realmente crees que no me daría cuenta, te lo dije Elena siempre estoy un paso antes que tú. ¿Sabes lo fácil que fue entrar a tu casa para reemplazar el perfume de la tía Jenna? Para convencerla de que deje de beber su te especial o de que…

Elena: Jenna no (Jenna entierra una cuchilla en su estómago)

Katherine: bueno ya sabes el resto.

(Llevan a Jenna al hospital que se salva por suerte, Elena en ese momento toma una decisión y va a la casa de los Salvatore)

(Casa de los Salvatore)

Stefan: lo siento tanto

Elena: fuimos estúpidos, andando a escondidas creyendo que no seriamos atrapados

Stefan: lo se

Elena: nosotros hicimos esto, Stefan, Jenna está en el hospital y Jeremy podría ser el siguiente, todo porque no la escuchamos, todo porque estamos juntos, Stefan…

Stefan: se lo que vas a decir

Elena: entonces déjame decirlo, he sido egoísta porque te amo demasiado y se cuánto me amas… pero se acabó, Stefan, tiene que ser así

Stefan: Elena no

Elena: no, Stefan, tiene que ser así (lo besa y sale del cuarto) (llorando)

Damon: Elena, hice enfurecer a Katherine, yo… no estaba pensando, no pensé…

Elena: no importa, Damon, tal vez Liz tenía razón, no piensas lo que haces solo lo haces sin darte cuenta a quien lastimaras, pero no importa porque ella gano, Katherine gano. (Se va) (Llorando)

Liz POV

(Estaba en mi habitación leyendo los libros de mi madre, los libros que creí que eran falsos, pero que resultaron ser reales, me sentía triste, confundida, solo sabía que ahora no sería como antes, mi madre tenía razón, no todo lo que conocemos puede ser verdad, todo lo que venga hay que aceptarlo, aceptar la vida, la muerte, aceptarlo todo, tenía miedo de perder a Damon, no sé porque, sentía que podía llegar a desaparecer, Damon me importaba, pero, también me intimidaba)

Damon POV

(Arruine todo otra vez, jamás logro pensar lo que hago, simplemente lo hago, no solo logre que Elena o Stefan me odiaran, también logre que Liz lo hiciera, ella tenía razón, jamás pienso en lo que hago, hasta que alguien sale lastimado, me equivoque al decirle que sacaba lo peor de mi o de los demás, ella era una buena persona, solo algo insegura al esconderse debajo de esa chica ruda que dice ser… pero me cuesta trabajo estar cerca de ella sin hacer algo estúpido)

Flashback

Damon: ¿Te vas a ir así nada mas no me digas que te hirió lo que te dije?

Liz: ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que me dijiste? (Lo mira fijamente)

Damon: Está bien, mira, tal vez no pensé…

Liz: Exacto ese es el problema nunca piensas lo que dices o haces, solo lastimas, apuesto que a los demás también, adiós

Fin FLASHBACK

Damon: La herí, creo que realmente la herí y realmente me arrepiento de ello.

Katherine: pido disculpas si parezco exaltada, las circunstancias han cambiado repentinamente y tuve que ajustarme, el control de la mente es una maldad necesaria, veras, necesito un hombre lobo y he perdido al único que tenía, ahora dime que es lo que vas a hacer para ayudarme a conseguir uno nuevo.

Matt: voy a ir tras Tyler Lockwood

Katherine: y no vas a parar (controlando su mente)

Matt: y no voy a parar

Katherine: ¿hasta?

Matt: hasta que me mate

**Saludos, esta es la segunda parte, me quedo algo larga, es que estaba inspirada ese día, luego seguiré subiendo más porque hay muchas cosas que Liz debe descubrir aún. Gracias por leer, nos vemos.**


	3. mascarada

(Casa Salvatore)

Caroline: aún estoy temblando

Stefan: (entra) ¿Qué pasa?

Damon: cuéntale, esto va a ser bueno.

Caroline: Vi a Katherine… hoy estaba en el Grill, me detuve como una boba, estaba mirando a Matt y luego no pude hablarle y le dije que usaría el baño.

Damon: deja el drama adolescente y ve al grano

Caroline: entonces fui al baño, aun cuando no necesitaba ir porque soy una estúpida y entonces ahí la vi, ella dejo un mensaje.

Stefan: ¿Cuál?

Caroline: ella quiere la piedra lunar. Esta noche, en la mascarada.

Stefan: ella quiere hacerlo en público

Damon: ella está a la defensiva, lo que le hizo Jenna fue desesperado. Se le acabaron los trucos.

Stefan: no hay que subestimarla

Caroline: no pueden solo darle la piedra

Damon: no, Katherine no es estúpida. Lo tengo hoy iré a la mascarada y voy a matarla

Stefan: tú no vas a matarla

Damon: no me vengas con tus charla morales

Stefan: tú no vas a matarla

Damon: ¿en serio?

Stefan: si, (pausa) porque yo lo hare

(Casa de Elena)

Elena: (entrando) Jer, sostén la puerta

Jenna: dejen de pelarse, estoy bien, lo único que pasara es que voy morirme de vergüenza, como pude hacerme esa estupidez.

Alaric: eso nos preguntamos todos. (Sienta a Jenna en el sofá)

(En la cocina)

Jeremy: entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Elena: nada, Katherine lo dejo claro, ya viste lo que le paso a Jenna, es todo se acabó, ella gana.

Jeremy: estas siendo ingenua y lo sabes

Elena: ¿Dónde vas?

Jeremy: por ahí, ya regreso.

(Casa de Liz)

(Liz saliendo)

Jane: ¿Dónde vas?

Liz: Iré a ver a alguien, tuvo un problema y quiero ir a ayudarla.

Jane: ¿ves? Sabía que tendrías más amigos aquí.

Liz: ella no es mi amiga, es que, yo solo… (Pausa) ¿Puedo irme ya?

Jane: ok. Ve, solo un momento y a la vuelta hablaremos de la mascarada que hay esta noche y de la que supongo no iras. ¿Cierto?

Liz: exacto

(Tome mi auto y me dirigí hacia la casa de Elena, en el camino iba escuchando mi banda favorita, me vino a la mente cuando antes solía amar la música y cantar, pero eso se terminó cuando comencé a viajar por tantos lugares que ya no me importaba ir a la escuela de música, mire mi tatuaje que tenía en mi brazo derecho, era de una nota musical con mi nombre, eso me recordaría que siempre seguiría con la música como mi papá, pero acabo hace mucho)

(Llegando a casa de Elena)

Liz: ¿Jeremy?

Jeremy: Liz ¿vienes a ver a Elena?

Liz: si… yo, quería ver como seguía. Pero ¿adónde vas?

Jeremy: voy a salir

Liz: ¿vas donde los Salvatore?

Jeremy: no, yo…

Liz: esta es la parte donde nos saltamos que yo sé sobre los vampiros y Katherine

Jeremy: ¿Qué?

Liz: Elena me tiene al tanto de todo ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Planean matarla?

Jeremy: Liz, no te involucres en esto, alguien podría salir lastimado

Liz: ¿Ya le dijiste a Elena sobre esto?

Jeremy: ella no sabe nada sobre esto

Jeremy: ¿estas chantajeándome?

Liz: no, solo haciéndote un trato no diré nada, si me dices donde será.

Jeremy: en la mascarada de esta noche. Ya tengo que irme. Si alguien te pregunta, no le digas que fui yo, tampoco le digas a Elena. (Se va)

Liz: (tengo que irme)

(Sale Elena de la casa)

Elena: Liz ¿Qué haces aquí?

Liz: yo… vine a ver como estabas

Elena: bien, mi tía ya está mejor, pero pasa

Liz: no, yo… sabes creo que olvide algo en casa, tengo que irme

Elena: ¿pasa algo?

Liz: no, lo siento Elena, nos vemos después.

Elena: ok, adiós (entra a la casa)

(Casa Salvatore)

Bonnie: sé que quieres a Elena y quieres volver con ella, pero es arriesgado, mucha gente podría salir herida

Stefan: lo sé, pero lo que hizo Katherine con Jenna cruzo la línea, ella espera que nos veamos en público y creerá que no intentare hacer nada frente la gente, puedo tomarla por sorpresa.

Bonnie: puedo hacer un hechizo para atraparla, como el de la tumba.

Stefan: así podremos aislarla de los otros, por favor Bonnie

Bonnie: está bien

Damon: bien está listo, el que quiera acobardarse puede hacerlo ahora, quiero que todo salga perfecto. ¿Caroline?

Caroline: lo hare, es justo, ella me mato

Stefan: Alaric, necesito que mantengas a Elena fuera de esto, no tiene que darse cuenta que Jeremy está en esto, ni nada.

Alaric: ok

Damon: entonces está todo listo, esta noche Katherine recibe una estaca directo en el corazón.

(Casa de Liz)

Jane: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? pensé que no llegarías

Liz: fui a comprar esto (le muestra un vestido azul)

Jane: ¿por qué? creí que no irías al a mascarada

Liz: oh, no, si iremos.

(Mascarada)

(Llega Katherine con Lucy (la bruja))

Matt: ¿Elena?

Katherine: ¿Matt? Te ves apuesto

Matt: pensé que dijiste que no vendrías

Katherine: no me lo podía perder… ok este es el trato ¿sabes que debes hacer?

Matt: voy a ir tras Tyler Lockwood realmente ebrio voy a empezare una pelea con él y lo voy a hostigar hasta que me ataque

Katherine: ¿y después?

Matt: no parare hasta que me mate

Katherine: bien, ahora vete

Matt: gracias, (se va)

Damon: ¿la ves?

Stefan: ¿estás seguro que podemos hacer esto?

Damon: ¿con quién crees que hablas?

Stefan: tuve la oportunidad de matarla y falle

Damon: bueno, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, yo no dudo.

Stefan: durante 145 años amándola, podrías dudar.

Damon: no dudaré.

Stefan: está bien (se va)

Tyler: no deberíamos estar aquí

Matt: pero deberíamos animar esta fiesta ¿otro trago?

Chica 1: si yo quiero otro también

Chica 2: está bien, vamos a festejar

Jeremy: pensé que esta habitación puede funcionar

Bonnie: es perfecta

Jeremy: ¿es ese el libro de hechizos del que leí en el viejo diario mi familia?

Bonnie: es de mi ancestro, Emily, el hechizo que hago aquí es parecido al que se usó en la tumba, particularmente no me gusta nada de esto

Jeremy: pero eres 100% bruja, eso es genial

Bonnie: claro que no, ¿los diarios de tu familia no cuentan lo que le paso a Emily? ¿O mis abuelos? Nunca termina bien para personas como yo

Jeremy: entonces ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Bonnie: porque no quiero que más gente salga herida y porque no sé cómo quedar fuera de esto (se mira con Jeremy)

Damon: (esa es…)

(Me sentía realmente incomoda vestida así, no estaba de humor para esto, pero quería saber que estaba pasando)

Liz: mama, voy a estar por allá ¿sí?

Jane: ok diviértete, te ves hermosa

Liz: sí, creo que estas obligada a decir eso

Jane: ¿no puedes simplemente aceptar un cumplido de tu madre?

Liz: lo intentare (sonríe) (se va)

(La verdad que no estaba muy pendiente de cómo iba vestida, pero debo admitir que este vestido azul me sentaba bien marcaba mis curvas y no era tan largo ni corto)

(Casa de Elena)

Jenna: me siento como una inválida

Elena: es porque eres una inválida. ¿Dónde está Jeremy? ¿No tendrá hambre?

Jane: él ya se ha ido a la fiesta de los Lockwood

Elena: ¿fue a la fiesta?

Jenna: me alegra, necesita algo de diversión

Elena: iré por servilletas a la cocina

Elena: ¿qué está pasando?

Alaric: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Elena: no he escuchado de nadie en todo el día, es como si estuvieran evadiéndome ¿ahora Jeremy supuestamente está en la fiesta? El odia esas cosas

Alaric: no sé qué decirte Elena (suena el teléfono) (lo guarda)

Elena: entonces está bien si salgo un momento

Alaric: espera, espera

Elena: ¿qué pasa Rick?

Alaric: Stefan me pidió que te vigilara, por si Katherine aparece cuando este el en la fiesta

Elena: ¿Stefan también está ahí? El nunca iría por sí solo, esto lo hizo por mí

Alaric: solo olvida esto ok, Elena

(Mascarada)

Bonnie: hay que visarle a Stefan y Damon que la habitación está lista ¿sientes eso?

Jeremy: ¿tienes frio?

Bonnie: no (camina hacia Lucy) disculpa ¿te conozco?

Lucy: no lo creo (se va)

Katherine: baila conmigo

Stefan: no

Katherine: entonces déjame ver a quien matare primero

Stefan: (le extiende el brazo)

(Bailando)

Katherine: es una bonita noche

Stefan: ¿para que la farsa?

Katherine: dame la piedra lunar y nadie saldrá lastimado

Stefan: porque no vamos los dos buscarla

Katherine: no lo creo

Stefan: a mi manera o no la tendrás

Chica: Stefan has visto a Matt, eres tu Elena, te ves hermosa

Katherine: gracias, me gusta tu collar, pero creo que necesita un arreglo, déjame

Chica: claro

Katherine: ok, aquí vamos, (pausa) paralizada de la cintura hacia abajo… y muerta (se la entrega a Stefan) la piedra lunar Stefan, tick tock

(En el balcón)

Damon: ¿creí que no te gustaban estas cosas?

Liz: a veces, cuando me da la gana

Damon: necesito hablar contigo

Liz: yo pienso que no

Damon: (la toma del brazo) por favor…

Liz: solo un minuto

X: es hora de el baile en pareja... por favor acérquense

Liz: vámonos

X: Srta. ¿No va a bailar con su pareja?

Liz: él no es mi pareja

X: ya están todos listos, vamos

Damon: será mejor hacerle caso, no vayas a hacerle enfadar

Liz: no sé porque creo que eso sería mejor que bailar cerca de ti… pero supongo que no podre escapar tan fácilmente

Damon: entonces (le extiende la mano)

Liz: (suspira) ok (le da la mano)

(Comienza la música, comienzan a bailar)

Damon: luces bien con ese vestido

Liz: ve al grano Damon

Damon: siempre eres tan hostil, solo quería decirte un cumplido

Liz: no es necesario que lo digas, solo dime que quieres decirme

Damon: solo quería disculparme por lo de aquella vez

Liz: tu, Damon, estas disculpándote

Damon: solo necesitaba decirlo

Liz: si es así, yo también lo siento

Damon: no lo puedo creer, ¿tú también te estas disculpando?

Liz: (sonríe) ok, solo digamos que ambos lo sentimos y olvidémoslo

Damon: me parece bien (le da una vuelta)

(Ambos quedan mirándose fijamente por unos segundos)

Liz: (era primera vez que pude ver de cerca los ojos a Damon sin molestarme, no me había dado cuenta que era guapo, siempre lo veía como un rival, pero esta noche, eso cambio.)

Damon: (le llega un mensaje) (suelta las manos de Liz lentamente) tengo que irme (se va)

Liz: (lo mira mientras se va)

(Elena consigue escaparse de la casa para ir a la mascarada)

Katherine: ups lo siento

Liz: ¿Elena?

Katherine: ¿y tú eres?

Liz: (en ese momento me di cuenta que era Katherine) soy yo Liz

Katherine: Ah, Liz lo siento pero tengo que retírame

Liz: ¿para qué? ¿Quieres seguir arruinando la vida de los demás?

Katherine: así que me conoces, ¿supongo que eres una nueva de la pandilla de Elena? Qué triste, ella siempre se hace pasar por la buena, será mejor que te alejes

Liz: no te podrás salir con la tuya

Katherine: eso lo veremos, por cierto bailas muy bien con Damon, no me digas que también caíste en sus engaños, el solía ser tan bueno conmigo, él me amaba… huy perdón eso debió lastimarte.

Liz: no lo hizo, no estoy interesada en él. Solo se importa si mismo, jamás se interesaría en mí.

Katherine: ¿quieres comprobarlo? Necesito ayuda ¿quieres ayudarme?

Liz: nunca te ayudaría

Katherine: oh, pero tendrás que hacerlo de todas maneras.

(Katherine aparece sola en el baile y se encuentra con Lucy)

Jeremy: disculpa, (a Lucy) ¿podría hablar con mi hermana?

Lucy: (se va)

Katherine: ¿Qué pasa Jeremy?

Jeremy: tengo un mensaje de Stefan él y Damon quiere que los veas en las orillas del lago en el bosque, ellos tienen la piedra lunar

Katherine: ¿Por qué eres tú su mensajero?

Jeremy: porque saben que no te tengo miedo

Katherine: los Gilbert tan valientes ¿pudieron encontrarle los dedos a John? (se va)

(Jeremy le envía un mensaje a Caroline, mientras Elena lo toma por sorpresa y le pregunta que esta pasando)

(Caroline va caminando hacia una puerta hasta que Katherine la detiene)

Katherine: (la empuja contra la pared) ¿en que están Stefan y Damon?

Caroline: ¿a qué te refieres?

Katherine: aquí estuvo Jeremy para decirme que fuera al lago ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Caroline: yo no sé… nada

Katherine: (la toma por el cuello) no me mientas Caroline, algo traman ¿Qué es?

Caroline: no lo sé yo… (La presiona más fuerte) espera, está bien, ellos quieren matarte

Katherine: lo suponía ¿dónde está la piedra lunar?

Caroline: Bonnie la tiene

Katherine: ¿y donde esta ella ahora?

Caroline: no lo se

Katherine: (la presiona con más fuerza)

Caroline: bien, ella está arriba.

Elena: ¿quieren matarla aquí?

Jeremy: esta es nuestra oportunidad

Elena: ¿a qué te refieres con nuestra? ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentiría si los dañaran por mi culpa?

Bonnie: sabemos lo que hacemos

Jeremy: ella nos ha hecho daño a todos

Caroline: ¿Por qué me sigues arrastrando a esto? No quiero ser parte de ello

Katherine: cállate ¿Dónde está?

Caroline: (señala una habitación) ahí

(Katherine entra sola a la habitación)

Katherine: ¿dónde está?

Caroline: (sonriendo) lo hice, realmente creí que no sería capaz de engañarte pero… lo hice

(Katherine intenta salir pero no puede)

Katherine: ¿Stefan?

Stefan: hola Katherine (con una estaca)

Caroline: adiós Katherine

Katherine: ¿realmente crees que puedes matarme con eso?

Stefan: no, pero él puede

(Aparece Damon y con un arco le lanza una estaca por la espalda)

Elena: (grita) (comienza sangrar igual que Katherine)

Jeremy: ¿Qué pasa?

(Mientras Stefan le lanza otra en el brazo)

Elena: (vuelve a gritar) (también sangra por el brazo)

Jeremy: ¿Qué está pasando?

(Aparece Liz)

Liz: ¡Elena! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está sangrando?

Bonnie: es por Katherine, Jeremy Elena esta conectada a Katherine, debes detener a Stefan y a Damon.

(En la habitación Damon y Stefan seguían luchando contra Katherine, ella estaba venciéndolos hasta que Stefan logra rodearla por la espalda, Damon estaba a punto de matarla hasta que llega Jeremy)

Jeremy: deténganse, todo lo que le están haciendo está hiriendo a Elena

Stefan: (la suelta) (Katherine se levanta)

Katherine: ¿creen que son los únicos con una bruja de su lado? Pues se equivocan y algo me dice que mi bruja es mejor que la suya.

Stefan: Jeremy ve a ver a Elena si está bien, corre.

Katherine. Todos asegúrense de que la pobre Elena está bien (toma una estaca) solo un poco más de presión (se corta la mano)

Elena: (sigue sangrando)

Liz: ¿Por qué no se detienen?

Bonnie: debe ser por Katherine

Elena: duele

Bonnie: no puedo romper el hechizo Elena, lo siento, pero puedo aliviar un poco el dolor ¿sí?

Katherine: esto va a doler de verdad (va a enterrarse una estaca en el estómago)

Damon: espera

Katherine: así que (se sienta) ¿dónde está mi piedra lunar?

Jeremy: ¿estas mejor?

Elena: sí, creo que ya se detuvo

Jeremy: es cierto, es más lista tenía una bruja de su lado

Bonnie: la chica que vi, aquí hay otra bruja, tengo que encontrarla, Jeremy quédate con Elena

Jeremy: ¿Dónde está Liz?

Katherine: los tres juntos, como hace tanto tiempo, el hermano que me amaba demasiado (Damon) y el que no me amaba lo suficiente. (Stefan)

Damon: y la malvada puta vampira que solo se amaba a ella misma

Katherine: ¿qué paso con el tierno Damon que solías ser antes?

Damon: ese Damon murió hace tiempo

Katherine: Que bueno. Era aburrido, así que ¿Dónde está la piedra lunar?

Stefan: ¿para que la quieres?

Katherine: ¿a Elena le agrada tenerlos a ambos adorándola en un altar?

Stefan: detente Katherine

Katherine: o que ¿vas a herirme? Todo lo que yo siento, Elena lo siente, así que adelante, o mejor aún, bésame Damon, ella lo sentirá también

Stefan: todo esto de mason aún me tiene confuso, porque un hombre lobo, la piedra lunar rompe la maldición de los hombres lobos, eso los ayudaría a destruir vampiros, entonces ¿Qué ganas tú?

(Mason sigue hostigando a Tyler para que lo mate, Caroline lo ayuda, pero había otra chica (Sarah) controlada por Katherine y Tyler hace que Tyler la mate)

Damon: ¿Dónde diablos esta esa bruja?

Katherine: podríamos jugar a las adivinanzas

Stefan: tú negociaste la piedra lunar

Damon: ¿Qué están ustedes murmurando allí?

Stefan: cuando hiciste el trato con George Lockwood con el fin de fingir tu muerte, tú dijiste que tenías algo que George necesitaba era la piedra lunar ¿no es así?

Katherine: bien Stefan. Y hubiera funcionado pero la gente descubrió que no estaba en la tumba, gracias a ti por cierto ¿mencione cuan inconveniente ha sido tu obsesión conmigo?

Damon: (sonríe) para ambos, cariño

Stefan: ¿para que la quieres de vuelta? A menos que no hubiera sido tuya desde un principio ¿de quién escapas Katherine?

Lucy: ¿estás buscándome?

Bonnie: ¿Por qué ayudas a Katherine? ¿No sabes lo que ella es?

Lucy: solo dile a tus amigos que entreguen la piedra lunar y todo estará bien

Bonnie: no te iras de esta habitación hasta que le quites el hechizo a mi amiga (la detiene y le toma el brazo)

Lucy: la piedra lunar tú la tienes (toma las manos de Bonnie) ¿sientes eso? (l luces comienzan a parpadear) Puedes dármela, confía en mí.

Katherine: saben estoy aburrida y ya tengo hambre

Damon: que triste que no hay nada aquí para ti

Katherine: (mira hacia afuera de la habitación) ¿Por qué no entras ahora?

(Entra Liz)

Damon: (sorprendido)

Liz: ¿Qué necesitas?

Damon: ¿Qué está haciendo Liz aquí?

Katherine: acércate

Stefan: Liz, no

(Liz siguiendo las órdenes de Katherine, se acerca a ella)

Katherine: bien, (gira la cabeza de Liz para poder ver su cuello) ¿alguien quiere compartirla? ¿Damon?

Damon: suéltala

Katherine: no lo creo

Damon: no tienes que seguir sus órdenes (Liz)

Liz: (lo mira) debo hacerlo Damon

Stefan: deja de involucrar a otras personas inocentes

(Damon intenta liberar a Liz, pero Katherine actúa primero)

Damon: voy matarte

Katherine: me da igual, sino es ella, será Elena, ¿Qué pasa Damon? ¿Te interesa su insignificante vida? ¿O te has vuelto bueno otra vez? Creo que la primera opción me convence más… Bueno ya es hora de comer algo ¿no? (Katherine muerde el cuello de Liz, pero se detiene cuando llega Lucy)

Lucy: Katherine, el hechizo de este cuarto está roto eres libre de irte

Katherine: al fin (suelta a Liz y queda inconsciente en el suelo) (Damon va ayudarla)

Damon: Liz

Lucy: cundo te entregue esto, mi deuda hacia ti se termina

Katherine: hecho

Lucy: no te debo nada

Katherine: he dicho "hecho" dámela

Stefan: no lo hagas

(Lucy le entrega la piedra a Katherine, pero eso hace que Katherine caiga al suelo y termine inconsciente)

Lucy: debías haberme dicho que había otra bruja involucrada una Bennett, pero claro que lo sabias.

Stefan: espera, Elena

Lucy: Elena está bien, he quitado el hechizo, sanara pronto, esta con Bonnie, me disculpo por mi participación y no se preocupen por ella (Liz) estará bien, es una chica especial. (A Damon)

(Caroline ayuda a Tyler sobre la muerte de Sarah y le hace saber a Tyler que ella sabe sobre su condición de hombre lobo)

(Bonnie habla con Lucy y descubre que son primas, Jeremy ofrece llevar a Bonnie a casa)

Liz: (despierta) ¿Damon?

Damon: ¿tu sabias sobre esto?

Liz: si… yo… lo supe hace poco

Damon: ¿Por qué les dijiste a los demás que lo escondieran de mí?

Liz: no sabía que hacer Damon… sobre todo esto, ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionaria? Creí que me odiabas

Damon: no te odio Liz

Liz: ahora lo se

Damon: creí que te asustaría

Liz: debo admitir que al principio, si, pero me di cuenta que no son malos como parecen

Damon: (sonríe) ¿me estás diciendo un cumplido?

Liz: creo que comienzo a tener mejor visión de ti

Damon: bueno… ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Liz: lo que tu corazón te diga que hagas, si quieres hacerme olvidarlo todo. Adelante (se para enfrente de él)

Damon: (la toma de los hombros) lo haría, pero… no sé si podré mantenerte fuera de esto. (Pausa) Tengo que irme (se va)

Stefan: Elena

Elena: estoy bien, Bonnie pudo quitar el dolor y creo que estoy sanando

Stefan: lo sé pero creo que deberías ver al doctor de todas formas

Elena: lo hare… escuche sobre lo de Katherine, es verdad ¿ella realmente se ira?

Stefan: si (sonríe) estaba tan preocupado por ti (le acaricia el rostro)

Elena: Stefan… yo… (Pausa)

Stefan: que Katherine se vaya ¿no cambia nada para ti verdad?

Elena: quiero estar contigo Stefan lo sabes Pero primero necesito despertar y saber que las personas que amo están a salvo, necesito sentirme a salvo ¿lo entiendes?

Stefan: si… yo… lo entiendo (Elena se va)

Katherine: (despierta, aparece Damon)

Damon: hola Katherine

Katherine: ¿dónde estoy?

Damon: donde debías haber estado todo el tiempo creí que habías aprendido tu lección, sobre meterse con una bruja Bennett

Katherine: debías haberme matado

Damon: la muerte habría sido muy blando (comienza a cerrar la tumba)

Katherine: espera Damon me necesitas Elena está en peligro

Katherine: ¿de quién? (Katherine solo lo mira) estas mintiendo, siempre mientes

Katherine: ¿por qué crees que no la he matado? ella es la doppelganger (doble) necesita ser protegida.

Damon: entonces yo la protegeré, mientras tú te pudres en el infierno

Katherine: no, Damon no (cierra la tumba) hare lo que sea Damon ¡me necesitas! ¡Me necesitas!

Elena: (hablando por celular) si Jeremy estoy llegando a mi auto y dile lo que sea que hizo Bonnie, me estoy sintiendo mejor. Si, puedes llevarla a casa yo me iré directo a la cama.

Liz: (Vi a Elena marchándose, pensé que podía hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hoy, hasta que me di cuenta que la seguían)

Elena: está bien (cuelga)

Liz: ¡Elena!

(La persona enmascarada que seguía a Elena se lleva también a Liz)

**Saludos, al fin logre terminarlo, por cierto felices fiestas, pronto seguiré subiendo más, por ahora les dejare un pedacito de el próximo, capitulo, es cierto lo que dice Damon, Liz no puede quedar fuera de todo XD, gracias por leer, nos vemos**

_Rose: Realmente no sabes quién eres_

_Liz: ¿de qué hablas?_

_Rose: No eres una humana ordinaria_

_Liz: ¿entonces que soy?_


End file.
